<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Dave Realizes Some Stuff by rxselixn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382124">In Which Dave Realizes Some Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxselixn/pseuds/rxselixn'>rxselixn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave-centric, Humanstuck, Kankri Vantas | The Signless, M/M, POV Dave Strider, Sollux Captor - Freeform, Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, gamzee isnt actually in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxselixn/pseuds/rxselixn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is not Dave's boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamzee Makara/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Dave Realizes Some Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so im planning on this being part of a larger series which will not be exclusively abt gamdave but this is just the first part of it ive written!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You like Gamzee a lot. Platonically. As a bro. A chum. A buddy. A pal. </p><p>Of course you do, because you've been friends for years. Ever since you moved here, to this swamp of a town that compared to Houston is a big sweaty ass. Ass so sweaty you know it's gotta be up to something. It's practically darting its eyes around and refusing to make eye contact, keeps stammering, no officer I got no idea how those drugs got in my car, someone must have put them there, I don't even know what drugs are, you crack open a motherfuckin' book of shit I got no knowledge about and drugs are on the first goddamn page. </p><p>That metaphor got the hell away from you. Unlike that sweaty ass, that motherfucker's going straight to jail for possession of a big heaping bag of lies. </p><p>Anyway, Gamzee? And you? Not a thing. At all. He's your friend, your *best* friend even. Sure, you spend a lot of time together. You'll admit that. And whenever he's in a bad mood, you'll joke around, let your mouth run on its own until he cracks a smile and your heart swells up because when you see his wide grin you can't help but grin back. And when you're feeling particularly angsty he'll listen to you, and support you, and just knowing he cares will automatically make you start to feel a little better. Sure, you cuddle a lot, but you're both pretty touchy-feely guys. You'll admit that. Whenever you stay at his place you sleep in his bed with him, limbs intertwined, and you feel at peace and like nothing can hurt you when his long arms wrap around you, feel like you belong there in those arms. </p><p>Because you're friends. And friends care about each other and think about each other and miss each other whenever they're not around and hold hands and maybe sometimes kiss each other on the cheek or the forehead. Platonically. </p><p>And sometimes when you hear your best friend's laugh your stomach does an acrobatic fucking pirouette into your throat, and you feel a little lightheaded, and think to yourself that that wheezy, gravelly giggle is one of the most beautiful sounds you've ever heard. </p><p>That is what you tell yourself while you lay in your bed after Sollux called Gamzee your <i>boyfriend.</i></p><p>He's not your boyfriend. You told Sollux that, your voice definitely level and not in the least bit panicked at all, no way. And- and Sollux just rolled his eyes and said "Sure," and went back to handing Terezi's ass to her in Mario Kart like the dutiful ass butler he is. Serving that ass on a silver fuckin' platter, like he was born to do it. Popped outta the womb in a lil butler outfit. His first words at the ripe old age of zero were "very good, thir," before tottering off to go do whatever the hell it is babies do. </p><p>Sollux and Terezi both told you to shut the fuck up and without thinking you said, "Bet Gamzee woulda thought it was funny," and Terezi looked at you like were you the dumbest motherfucker alive and called you a STUP1D G4Y B1TCH. You called her a homophobe. She asked if you were mad that she gets more pussy than you. </p><p>Not that she's wrong on any of those things, but then you just kept thinking about... Gamzee. You thought about Gamzee when you joined the next game and proceeded to fall off the road twice in the first lap. You thought about Gamzee while Mr. Vantas drove you home, lecturing you about road safety or whatever, you weren't really listening. Because you were thinking about Gamzee. You kept thinking about Gamzee while you went into your room, closed the door, and flopped facedown on your bed, groaning into your pillow. </p><p>This is not unusual really, because you think about Gamzee a lot even when you haven't been ruthlessly bullied. It's rarely this distressing, though.</p><p>Probably because you're not usually thinking that even though Gamzee is not your boyfriend, you're starting to realize that you really, really want him to be. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>